robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Above All
++ Skyline Tower ++ Every apartment inside the Skyline Tower takes up half of an entire floor, and every last one of them has a magnificent view of Translucentia Heights, and Iacon, outside. The building has its own security team to keep out the riffraff. Life has basically gone back to normal, after the incident at Kaon and after Cipher's visit. He hadn't actually been in there with Blurr for that long, maybe a couple of cycles. That -could- be a good thing, right? Anyway for the time beings things seem to have gone back to the typical routine. The ground tournament grows ever nearer, so it's busy busy busy as always. The racer does what he can to make time for Feint, though. She probably has questions... Feint does wonder how everything went, but she's beginning to think she should make the best use of all this free time in ways other than playing video games or shopping. << Blurr, are you busy? >> she radios him. She wants to check in on his mental health. Actually, the timing of it was pretty close to perfect, just as she sends off the transmission Blurr seems to walk in the door quite abruptly as he is wont to do. "Feint! Oh well it seems he has his voice back. "Well you know I'm always busy, but never too busy for you." He smiles and takes her hand gently. Seems Cipher at least kept his word on memories of her. "You feeling okay?" she asks, happy just to be in his presence, holding his hand. "Have a good day at the tracks?" Blurr grins and pulls her over to the couch as the giant videopane in front of it flips on to some other entertainment programming. "Just fine. Yeah, it's good to know the races will be starting again soon." A drone brings some engex, and he hands her a glass while taking one for himself. "Everyone's been so restless." "I bet," Feint says, seating herself next to Blurr on the couch. "How did everything go with Cipher? No pain?" She wants to get to the meat of the matter first. "Nope." Blurr answers, still smiling. "The procedure itself was really quick and simple, most of the time we just sat around and cracked racing jokes. " He pauses, taking a sip of the drink. "Hey, you know I wanted to thank you for dealing with me at my worst." he says, moving his hand to her shoulder. "You were right, about Rung. As long as I still remember him, a part of him lives on. So it's like he isn't completely dead. That's what he'd want, too, I just know it. He wouldn't want me to wallow in despair forever over him." That's an incredibly mature and relieving outlook. Feint can breathe a little easier. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm just glad you're not hurt. That was my only real worry," she says softly, leaning against him. Right now she just wants to bask in the little bit of calm they've both been afforded. Blurr cuddles her a little bit closer, watching the program on the videopane for a few moments. "Good, I think you can trust Cipher. He's a good mech." An advertisement comes on, and what should it feature but Feint and Blurr themselves. Apparently they've become somewhat of an iconic couple. Feint sinks into the couch a little and closer to Blurr. "... I don't really know if I want to be on video like that," she murmurs. "It makes me nervous." "Aww, why not?" Blurr chuckles, rubbing her back. "You look great. I mean come on, you knew being with me would involve that sort of thing, didn't you?" He finishes up the engex and hands the empty glass to the drone. "Oh!" Suddenly he seems to remember something. "Feint, Feint." He says, putting both hands on her shoulders and looking excited. "I decided something today." "I want to be an Autobot." "Really?" Feint is both surprised and pleased. At least this way he'll be around others that can help protect him. "What brough on this decision? What are you going to do for them? I thought you were going back to the races." She's not upset, but she does sound curious. "I am." Blurr grins. "I can do both, because I can move so fast." He shrugs at her question about what he's going to do. "Oh, I don't know, I mean I'm sure they could use someone like me. I mean, I wanted to do something about all those terrorists and insurgents, right? Well I -can-. And--" He takes both of her hands. "Feint I want you to join me." "... Is it safe for me to do so?" she asks in a whisper. "I mean... after what happened to Axle... would they not just arrest me and send me away?" Blurr shakes his head. "No, no." He laughs. "They don't even know it was you! They think he either killed himself or the drones killed him. A security drone malfunction is the 'official' story. Come on, if they knew it was you, you wouldn't be here right now." Feint nods, still a bit hesitant and nervous. "If it's all right then, and it's safe... I'd be happy to. I'd like to do something good with my life." Blurr embraces Feint happily. "Besides, by joining up you're showing that you want to make the world a better place. Help put an end to all the riots and bombings, and all that! You know,something more than just being a mining tool, or a source of entertainment..." ''Justice is above all. '' "Upholding justice," ''Order must be maintained. '' "Keeping the world from falling into total chaos," ''Sacrifices must be made. '' "...Even if that means sacrifices have to be made. Just think about it, Feint. We get an opportunity to really make a difference, instead of just making sure people aren't -bored-." That doesn't really sound like a creed Feint wants to accept. When 'sacrifices must be made', it's usually talking about people not wearing that particular badge. She says nothing and controls her emotion completely. She's been practicing. "I enjoyed making sure others had energon, but being able to provide safety is more important right now." A strange look seems to have come onto Blurr's face for a moment when he'd said that, but it quickly passes when Feint continues to express her affirmation. "I know, right! I can't wait." He stands up and paces back and forth. "This is it, the one way we can put a stop to mechs like Rung getting killed for no good reason!" He sits back down and embraces her once more. "And the fact that we get to do it together makes even -better-." Feint just Blurr tight, cuddled up against him, preparing mentally to do whatever it takes to guide him away from disaster. This planet be d@mned. "I agree completely."